Strange And Beautiful
by hystericalrandomness
Summary: A story of events featuring the OC's of me and my friends. Contains yaoi. It needs a spiffy catchphrase, but I've got nothing.. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The category on this fanfiction is really messed up – there's no category for Original Characters.

Rastin Vorkink © Brittanie

Phoenix Gray © Me

Contains Yaoi. You've been warned.

------------------

Always a tall one, Rastin Vorkink found it easy to manoeuvre his way through various crowded places, just like this one. He was in a club, with various dancing rooms and a lounge up in the front. Dancing wasn't always his thing, so he kept away from it. His real mission took place in the lounge, with its plush chairs and deep cherry wood tables. He's on a mission to find a girl. Any girl would do, as long as she was respectably pretty and was willing. He didn't care about personality; he just wanted to take her home. Rastin swept a small piece of his short jet black hair out of his face, and his icy blue eyes scanned the spacious lounge.

He saw many ladies here, all of which were either with another man, and he wouldn't dare confront a girl with another man. Then he saw her – she was sitting alone in one of the big plush chairs, sipping on what looked like a cooler. She was short, he assumed, with straight but kind-of-short red hair. Her eyes were deep brown, and she scanned the lounge slowly, seemingly looking for someone. Rastin decided to act quickly, with the typical plan: Buy her some drinks, get to know her better. Get her a little drunk, and take her home. Perfect.

As he calmly but confidently made his way through the crowd, his six foot four inch wire-thin frame not being knocked back by oncoming dancers and partiers alike. He was on a mission, and he'd take this girl home. He came up to her, and she looked back at him with a slight smile.

"You're looking quite lonely there, mind if I join you?" He asked with a distinguished tone. The girl looked at him for a few more seconds, a little surprised that someone would be talking to her. She shook her head and said over the booming music, "No, I don't mind. You can sit if you'd like." So Rastin did. He took a seat in another plush chair beside the one the girl was sitting in. He noticed that she had finished the cooler she was just drinking. Perfect, once more. "Would you like me to buy you another drink?" He asked her. She nodded and said she would take another cooler. Rastin called over to a waitress who seemed taken in by his charm. He ordered the cooler for the girl and a beer for himself.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself" Rastin said as her turned towards the redheaded female. "My name is Rastin Vorkink, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He outstretched a hand towards the cute girl. She took his hand and responded, "I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Gray." She smiled and shook his hand happily. Phoenix sounded like a peculiar name, but that was no matter. Names wouldn't be necessary for later.

Nearly 28 years old, Rastin had his share of lovers, but none seemed to cut it. Deep inside him, as much as he hated to admit it, he had a lot of love to give to someone. But no girl had been the right one for him to share this love with. Time seemed to be running short for him – internally, he wanted someone to truly love. But would it ever happen?

As the waitress came back to set their drinks on the table, she gave Rastin a cute smile, and skipped off. Rastin passed the cooler to Phoenix, and grabbed his beer glass, taking a sip. Phoenix smiled and took a swig of her cooler. Quite a big swig, Rastin noticed. No matter, all the less time it would take before she would be drunk.

"You know, you're very pretty," Rastin stated, "You could probably be a model if you wanted to." His plan was going perfectly. He decided to turn up the flattery just a notch – not to scare her away, but to lure her in some more. Like offering a little trail of treats for a puppy to lead her back to her cage. Phoenix smiled, obviously flattered by the comment. "Why thank you," she replied happily, "Although I do believe I'd need more muscle on me before I could get into modelling." She looked to her stomach, which while thin, didn't seem to be overly muscular.

"Well, I don't believe that you'd need muscle, unless you wanted to join in with the male models!" He took a drink of his beer and let out a confident chuckle. Phoenix looked at him, and laughed a little too.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of joining the females… Seeing as I'm male myself!"

That sentence took a few moments to register in Rastin's brain. She… He… Couldn't be. Upon closer inspection, Rastin noticed that Phoenix had a flat chest – but Rastin just though that "she" was simply small.

"O-oh… I… I'm sorry about that…" Rastin's face felt flushed, how could he have made that mistake?

"Oh, no, it's no worry. It happens to me quite often, actually." Phoenix stated matter-of-factly. "Perhaps it has something to do with my hair? Maybe it is a little long. I've also been cursed with a sort of… Womanly figure. Perhaps that has something to do with it as well?" Phoenix giggled a little bit and took a swig of his drink.

While Rastin just watched him talk, he noticed a few things. Though his voice was still kind of boyish, it had a high-pitched tone to it. He moved very carefree and smooth, and not to mention that he even had hips that were almost like a woman's. Apparently that ran in the family. Phoenix looked at Rastin with a sort of fascination and wonder… Rastin wondered, does this boy here "swing for the other team"? If so…

What had he gotten himself into? He came to the club to find a girl. Not a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! I rushed the author's notes on that one because people were telling me to upload quicker D:

Anyways, Hello and Welcome to Strange and Beautiful! I'm Hystericalrandomness, and I love to write and draw~ And this story is like, the first thing I've written in about a year, maybe more. I mean, I've written for English class, sure, but not for the fun of it.

Anywho, Chapter two here probably won't have any… Yaoi in it. That comes later C:

Enjoy yourselves!

----------

It was late April and for once Birmingham decided not to drench all of its citizens with a downpour. For once it was actually sunny outside, with a few clouds. Rastin was outside his home, working through the gardens, planting various shrubs and flowers. One of the few hobbies Rastin enjoyed was gardening. Wiping perspiration off his brow, Rastin stood up and looked around him. His gardening was finished, and the whole yard looked full of green shrubs and a few colourful flowers. He did a once-over of his work, and once satisfied, he headed back inside.

His house was big. Not just big, probably huge. Coming from a rich family does that to a person. Though it was kind of lonely. His mother had died about fifteen years back, in turn causing his father to go estranged and skip town in a desperate effort to "find her". Rastin took off his shoes at the door, and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from a cupboard, he filled it up with water from the sink, and took a nice, long drink of it. Sighing afterwards, he decided to sit at the kitchen table to finish the glass. Then he noticed it.

It was a little piece of paper – a napkin, actually, with scratchy letters written on it. Rastin had completely forgotten about what the heck it was, so he went over to it and picked it up.

Phoenix Gray

01632 854131

He paused. He had completely forgotten that the boy had given him his phone number.

It was three days since he had first conversed with him, and Rastin thought that he should probably give Phoenix a call – he was probably dying to hear the phone ring.

Without thinking, he picked up a nearby phone and quickly dialled it. He was about to mentally kick himself for doing this, but he didn't want to make the kid depressed. The phone had barely rang once when an excited voice answered "Hello!?"

Rastin sighed, and said calmly, "Hello, is this Phoenix?"  
"Of course it is!" He answered happily.

"Well, it's Rastin… I just found your number here; you had given it to me when we met at the club a few days ago."

"Oh! Well its good you called! I was wondering if you were ever going to!" Phoenix sounded likely to jump out of his socks.

Rastin wondered what he should say next. He had to make plans with the kid, right? He couldn't just leave him hanging. He sighed once again and asked "Would… Would you like to join me for tea…? Perhaps today?" He mentally kicked himself.

Phoenix sounded as if he was going to die of excitement right then and there. "Of course I would love to go for tea with you but how about we go for ice cream instead I really love ice cream!" His sentences were all jumbled up like a small child waiting to get his Christmas presents. "So anyways yes I'm not busy at all today would you like to pick me up at maybe 1:30?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Rastin said slowly. It was an odd comparison to Phoenix's constant speedy speaking and run on sentences. "Ah, where do you live?" He asked. Phoenix happily gave his address and said that he would be ready by 1:30, and then hung up. Rastin looked at the clock: it was 11:34. He had about two hours, and he was perfectly ready. He went over to the living room to watch some Television until the time came to pick Phoenix up.

* * *

Phoenix literally jumped for joy as soon as he hung up, and yelled out an excited "YES!" while doing so. He paused for a moment, and saw a nearby mirror. He looked at himself from head to toe, and said to himself, "Phoenix Gray, you are in no condition to be going out." He put his hands on his hips and looked himself over once more. He'd have to do his hair and change.

He ran over to the bedroom of his small apartment and quickly went scrounging through every item of clothing he had, which basically consisted of shirts and skinny jeans. He picked out something to wear, and threw it on his bed. He looked at the clock beside his bed: 11:37. Hopefully that would give him enough time to get ready.

After changing, he skipped over to the small bathroom and pulled out a brush. He brushed out his hair, and it poofed out almost like a fuzzball. Phoenix cursed to himself and grabbed his hair straightener, plugging it in and turning it on. He waited a few minutes for it to heat up and started to straighten his hair. It seemed like a rather girly thing to do, but he couldn't go out with a boy having his hair as a fuzzball.

After what seemed like eons, Phoenix had finally finished his hair. He combed through it with his fingers and gave himself a thumbs-up in the bathroom mirror. He assured his good looks with a "lookin' hot". He ventured back to the bedroom and checked the clock. 1:17pm. Phoenix freaked out a little bit, and rushed to grab some shoes and head outside to wait for Rastin to pick him up.

And after what seemed like even more eons, a shiny, expensive-looking car pulled up in front of the building where Phoenix lived. Phoenix looked surprised, and though to himself that this car certainly could not be for him. A tall, thin, good-looking man stepped out of the car, and saw Phoenix. He smiled casually, and waved. Phoenix realized that it was Rastin in the expensive, shiny car. He jumped up and rushed towards Rastin, and gave him a hug. It was just something he did, hugging people.

"Are you ready to go?" Rastin asked, opening the passenger side door for Phoenix.

"Of course I am!" Phoenix beamed. He jumped into the passenger's side and waited as Rastin got into the driver's side, and started driving to get some ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welcome once again to chapter three! This one is going to get more into yaoi-ish things, so I suggest that if you don't want yaoi, don't read it! Go read chapters one and two, haha.~ Also I've started using asterisks for dividers because they work better. Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The ice cream was excellent. Phoenix had ordered chocolate chip cookie dough, and Rastin ordered boring old Vanilla. They sat at a table close to the front window, and just… Talked. Talked about what their lives were like, what they were interested in. Now they were back at Rastin's place – He had been adamant about Phoenix coming over afterwards for a little visit. The second Phoenix had stepped into Rastin's house, he was amazed. He was always used to either a small one-story house which he lived in until he was ten, and then the orphanage he grew up in until just recently, and the small apartment which he lives in now. He'd never seen a home as big as this one.

All he could do was stare – he didn't want to touch anything, he was afraid he would break something. His deep brown eyes shone in wonder at the beautiful artwork on the walls, and even the quality of the very carpeting under his feet. Rastin motioned for the redhead to come over to the living room, and to have a seat on the couch. The couch was ultra-comfy.

Rastin turned on the Television, which was small and not fitting for the expensive décor. It seemed that he didn't watch much of it at all. Rastin flicked through all of three channels, and flicked through them again. Finding nothing interesting on, he turned it off and turned to face Phoenix, sitting beside him. Phoenix was really comfortable in this couch, and he certainly did not want to get up. He wanted to lie down on it, it was that comfortable.

"Ah, what would you like to do then, Phoenix? As you can see, I don't have much for the Television… But there are other things we could do..." Rastin started. He noticed that Phoenix probably just wanted to sit there and sleep. He looked really comfortable.

"Hmmm?" Phoenix shifted his position so he was lying on his stomach on the couch, while Rastin was looking… Kind of shocked at how easily accustomed he was to being at a random persons house. Phoenix looked up to Rastin, having to strain his neck a little bit to see all the way up to him. Their eyes met, and Phoenix noticed how blue Rastin's eyes were. They weren't a gray-blue like most people's, they were like someone mixed the sky with clouds; a strong blue but toned down to make them lighter. They provided such an… Attractive contrast against his jet black hair, shorter and swept to one side. He was beautiful. "Well, I'm not sure what to do. But I'm perfectly fine right here." He said, and let out a long sigh of content.

"Hm. Alright, that's fine." Rastin said, and smiled. Phoenix smiled back, and rolled onto his back with his arms behind his head for support. He tilted his head backward a bit to look at Rastin again and noticed that he had grabbed a book out of nowhere. "What are you reading?" Phoenix asked, still looking towards the handsome, tall man. Rastin turned to Phoenix and said, "Just some Kurt Vonnegut. He was a mental writer. Interesting novels he's created."

Phoenix had honestly no clue who Kurt Vonnegut was, but he nodded as if he understood. He sighed once more, and then started talking again. "I'm bored." He said with a childish demeanour. Rastin put his book down, and turned his whole body around so he was sitting facing Phoenix, who was still lying comfortable on the couch. "Well, what would you like to do about that?" Their eyes met, and Phoenix thought he saw a spark of playful intimidation in Rastin's icy blues. Phoenix responded slowly, "Ah… I don't know…" He rolled back onto his stomach and then sat up, a few inches closer to Rastin then he had been before. Phoenix actually had some motives for this so-called "date".

It seemed as if Rastin did too. In less than three seconds, Phoenix was lying back on the couch again, and when he looked up, he noticed that Rastin had manoeuvred himself to be on top of Phoenix. He wondered what was going on, and frankly, he didn't mind. "Eh… Rastin?" He questioned innocently, still not looking away from Rastin's eyes, while the spark of intimidation and playfulness was growing.

"I've never actually done anything with a man before…" Rastin said, trailing off a bit at the end. He said it quietly, almost to himself, and looked to the side. Phoenix was still looking right at him, wondering what in the bloody hell he was getting at with this. Phoenix figured he might as well do something now while he could.

So, the short redhead reached up and put his arms around Rastin's neck, and pulled him closer. With their lips not even an inch from one another, Phoenix said quietly "Well then, why don't we change that." He pulled Rastin just a little bit closer and their lips touched. Phoenix decided he should make it short and sweet, as to not overwhelm the guy. He's probably had his share of women, but not men.

But Rastin didn't seem to think the same way – he settled into a more comfortable position and continued. Phoenix couldn't care either way, but frankly he preferred this way much better – long is better than short in his mind, any way you take it.

They continued for a little longer, when finally Rastin backed off a bit, moving upwards to look Phoenix in the eyes. Phoenix looked right back, and it seemed that Rastin was actually enjoying this! Before Phoenix could even start saying something, Rastin was right back at it. Phoenix thought to himself, Wow, this guy really… Knows what he's doing. Surprising.

Slowly, Rastin trailed his hand down to where Phoenix's pant button was. He undid it secretly, and even more secretly undid the zipper. It was practically like going for a female, except the female didn't have female parts. He'd have to get used to that, but heck; why not go for it while you can?

Phoenix had barely noticed what exactly Rastin was up to, until he felt a slightly shaky hand near his genitalia. It's only been three days since we met, he thought, but once again, he didn't really mind. He just let Rastin do what he wanted to and kept on kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! The ending was like /AWKWARD to write a bit, haha… Word choice was weird, I had noo clue what to use. ; This story's going great guns; I'm excited to finish it… It might take another chapter or two, it's fairly short… Ah well, enjoy it while it lasts, eh?

*****************

Phoenix was back home now, still in an extremely happy mood after the day's events. Of course, Phoenix was almost always happy; he was just a naturally happy person. He was lying on his bed, humming a happy tune and playing the moments over and over in his head. Then a thought popped into his mind: Would Rastin ever call him back after that? He might be feeling too awkward to go out with him again…

Phoenix bounded over to the phone and picked it up, about to call Rastin and make more plans for them to see each other again. But he decided against it, seeing as that would probably make him seem really obsessive. He put the phone down, and checked the clock: 5:32pm. He wasn't really hungry, seeing as he had snacked on some food while at Rastin's, and he wasn't tired either. He needed to entertain himself with something, but what? Phoenix headed back to his bed and lay on it once more, and decided just to think, think about the day's events again, think about Rastin, and think about everything. After not too long, he eventually ended up falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Rastin was wondering when he should call back himself. It seemed that he liked the younger boy, and wanted to actually get to know him a lot better. Maybe he would call back tomorrow afternoon. That seemed like a good plan. After watching a few solid hours of the television, Rastin trudged upstairs, changed, and went to bed.

*******************

It was 12:46pm by the time Rastin woke up. He was surprised with himself; he never let himself sleep in that late. He had forgotten to set the alarm clock the night before, so that was probably why he had slept in.

He took a quick shower, and got dressed. He fixed his hair up a little bit and decided he was going to call Phoenix. Quickening his pace as he went downstairs to the kitchen for the phone, he eventually got to it and dialled the number. Somehow he had it memorized already.

The phone rang a couple times, and finally Phoenix answered. "Hello?" He sounded out of breath, like he had ran to the phone at full speed.

"Ah, hello Phoenix. It's Rastin. How are you?" He asked, wondering what could have possibly made Phoenix so tired.

"Mmm, I'm good, thank you. Just tired. I kind of just woke up, and I was doing my hair and I had to run to the phone. I thought it was you calling!" He sounded still out of breath, but, as always, really excited to be talking to Rastin. Which was true.

"That sounds reasonable," Rastin said. He paused for a few moments, and then asked; "Hey, Phoenix, would you like to come over again today?"

Less than a millisecond afterwards, Phoenix over-excitedly replied with a loud YES! And said he would be over shortly. He hung up the phone right after that, leaving Rastin a little stunned.

The time came when Phoenix came bounding towards Rastin's front door, and knocked a few times. Rastin made his way to the front door, and opened it. He was greeted with a big hug and a loud "HI!" as per usual. Phoenix casually took off his shoes and stretched a bit. "Still tired," he said bluntly, and made his way over to the couch and lied down on it.

Rastin laughed a bit, blue eyes lighting up with enjoyment as to how comfortable and at home Phoenix looked on the couch. "I can tell," he said.

"Neh, so what's new with you?" Phoenix asked, looking at Rastin after he'd sat on the couch. "I know it's only been like, three days, but maybe there's something?"

"I can't say there is," replied Rastin, meeting Phoenix's gaze. He held it for a few moments before continuing, "Is there anything new with you?"

"Nope. Nothing. Not one thing." Phoenix said, staring up at the ceiling and looking a little unimpressed.

"Hm, well, we can't all live interesting lives every day." Rastin said, chuckling a bit at his own joke.

* * *

Life went on like this for the next few weeks, with Phoenix making periodic trips over to Rastin's, either invited or uninvited. It seemed that Rastin always made time to spend with Phoenix, and their friendship was growing. Though they hadn't actually gone as far yet as they did the second time they were together, an occasional kiss now and then sufficed.

Today, they were outside. It was early June now, and the rain seemed to be gone for the most part. It was bright and sunny, perfect and summery. Rastin and Phoenix were outside, Phoenix "supervising" (in his words, really he was just being lazy) Rastin while he was working on the garden. Rastin would turn and face Phoenix, and the redhead would give him a thumbs-up of approval on whether or not he was doing well. Sometimes, if Rastin was doing especially well with shaping the hedges, Phoenix would reward him with a big hug and a long kiss. It felt good to Rastin – perhaps he had found this one person he could share his love with? No matter if he was a boy or girl, Rastin still felt very close to him.

Once Rastin had completed his gardening, they stopped to sit on the patio and enjoy some lemonade, chatting about this or that.

"Well, times are alright for me right now," started Phoenix, "but rent is due this month, and I don't think I've got enough for it…" He took a casual sip of his lemonade, and poked at some grass near his feet with his free hand.

"Hmm..." Rastin was thinking… How could he help Phoenix? Think, think, think… Without totally thinking it through, he blurted out, "Hey, why don't you move in with me? I've got a big enough place to share with you and three more, if I wanted. But I'd only want you here." He almost kicked himself for not thinking that one through. Was that the right time to ask him…?

Phoenix looked at him, shocked for a few seconds. Suddenly, he put his lemonade glass down and practically tackle-hugged Rastin. He let out a grunt of surprise, almost spilling his own lemonade.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" Phoenix shouted. "I would love to move in with you! I wouldn't have to pay for rent and not be stuck without any money anymore! Thank you!" He smiled an ultra-big smile and kissed Rastin for a long time.

Afterwards, Phoenix said he had to go home and prepare some things, to pack up his stuff and tell the landlord he'd be moving out. Not an hour later, Phoenix had come back with a few suitcases in tow and a big smile on his face.


End file.
